


【祁炀】脱敏练习

by YXS05



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: ⚠PWP⚠对镜、后入式、dirty talk
Relationships: 祁炀
Comments: 2
Kudos: 246





	【祁炀】脱敏练习

“小队长？”

祁醉上次从于炀房间离开，顺理成章地摸走了钥匙，这次打着神不知鬼不觉的坏主意，特地选在半夜三更两点钟杀进来，就想看看这块大宝贝在干什么。

于炀是刚从机房里回来，迷迷糊糊不是特别清醒，所以真没听见开门声。

脑子里盘旋着刚刚复盘的问题，心里在考虑该不该和辛巴再谈谈，小孩太不沉着，一点小失误就容易躁。

与此同时悄悄摸进来的祁醉看了一眼整整齐齐放在床头枕头上的黑色风衣，和乱糟糟的被窝一对比，恨不得立刻直播告诉全天下这衣服是他的。

于炀在洗手间里，刚把衬衫扣子解开一半，祁醉就从后面摸了进来。

金色的顺毛儿因为熬夜直愣愣地燥了起来，于炀微张着嘴在打哈欠，肩膀微微耸起来，手还在不停的给自己脱衣服。

没法控制，老畜生立刻站起来了。

“小队长…”祁醉猛然从后面顺着腰把于炀搂住了，后者惊觉着要跳开，但立刻抬头从镜子里看到一张熟悉的邪笑着的人，马上涨红了一张白皙的脸。

“队…队长…你…”“嘘…”祁醉在他耳边吹气，把于炀整个人都吹的哆嗦起来，腿软地往他身上靠，又很羞耻地想站稳，就去够洗手台的边缘。

“太近了，不舒服？”祁醉看出来他不自在，就想往后退一点，于炀立刻反手去搂他的腰，胸就不自觉地挺了挺，一边的小樱桃就从衬衫里露了出来。

“小队长…”祁醉觉得自己如今还能稳当当站在这和于炀调情，已经愧对了自己老畜生的名号。

但急不得，祁醉安抚自己的二兄弟，于是在于炀股勾里蹭了蹭。

操，于炀脸更红了，他更燥了。

“你拉我，这是什么意思？”祁醉决定速战速决，就把于炀还僵硬在自己腰上的手拉回来，带着他自己解自己的扣子。

“队长…”于炀的呼吸开始变得急促，脸也很红，腿间不自然的摩擦，紧身的牛仔裤顶了个不自然的帐篷。

“我在呢宝贝…”祁醉用舌尖滑过于炀的耳廓，手把衣服扣子解完了，衬衫往左右两边滑开，祁醉退了一小步，让衣服自由落体，又立刻紧贴住那副瘦削的身体。

“不舒服，即时说，好不好？”祁醉拉着他紧张到纠结在一起的手和自己十指相握，把他牢牢压在了镜子前面，声音沙哑地不像话。

“我…我不会…不会…不舒服的…”于炀侧过头不敢看镜子里的自己，祁醉却很喜欢他这样欲盖弥彰的爱，嘴里说着最火辣而不自知的情话，两条腿却羞涩的合拢。

“好硬…”祁醉笑着把手探进于炀的内裤里，握住被裤子限制住活动空间却还硬的发烫的物件，于炀紧张地握着他的手腕，但没有用力，只是寻求一种不能名状的安全感。

“小队长，你好硬啊。”祁队的骚话向来无敌，于炀臊地恨不得把自己埋了，却还要咬着牙忍耐。

“为什么这么硬啊？”祁醉却一点没有要放过他的意思，像个好学的孩子一样，把拉链拉开，内裤扯下，让肉棒自然地弹出来，一边摸一边问，“小队长？”

“嗯…因为…因为你…”于炀实诚惯了，问了就答，答必所问，就算羞耻心把他架在火上烤，他都一点不想对祁醉撒谎。

操，祁醉再没法自我控制，把裤子一拉，滚烫的凶器直挺挺顶在于炀身后，灼热了一大片皮肤。

祁醉把握着他的手松开，转而攻略到他的乳尖，舌头顺着对方修长的颈部曲线去留下属于自己的晶亮水渍。指骨磨蹭过挺立的小红点，肉粒的形状在祁醉的指尖被动的变换着，同时还有于炀压抑的呻吟。

交融的津液从唇间的缝隙里滴下打湿了于炀的锁骨，祁醉在把人亲到窒息的边际松开了他，沾着唾液的两根手指挪到了于炀后穴的位置，温柔的触碰着入口的褶皱，试探着向里面戳刺。

感觉到他瞬间的紧绷，祁醉温柔地亲他的耳垂，亲他的下巴和喉结，“相信我好不好？我不会伤害你，嗯？”

“队长…”于炀感觉到了异常的入侵，立刻转过头去握祁醉的手，但后者一把攥住了他欲望的前端，极有频率地撸动。

“呜…队长…！”祁醉手劲很巧，让于炀立刻挺起腰难以自抑地颤抖起来，所有的焦躁和难耐向中心处疯狂的涌去，就在那濒发的时候，施动者却突然松了手。

“队长…”于炀可怜兮兮地转过头，看见祁醉熏红的双眼，和正在往自己洞里开拓的肉刃，浸液的润滑还是不够，阻力很大，每一寸地进入都在于炀脑海里被无限放大，刺激着他的神经，提醒着他此刻的处境。

但他心底是很高兴的，因为他终于属于了身后的这个男人，克服了心里的恐惧和伴随了他多年的焦虑，彻彻底底属于了他。

“别害怕…”祁醉吻着爱人的脸颊，缓缓地移动了一下。于炀握着他臂膀的手指骤然缩紧，但那洞穴却似乎是要与主人的思维对着干，肉壁讨好献媚地缠绕住深入的性器，不断的蠕动和骤缩更像是在无声地邀请着更深入的侵犯。不断的进出，变幻的力度和用力的方向，于炀的声音也随之潮起潮落，在被无意间戳刺到某个角度之后，变本加厉地哭叫出来。

“是这儿？”祁醉按耐着情欲让他的声音变的粗沉，下身也因为极力的忍耐而变的紧绷，这是他们的第一次，他可不希望于炀因为自己的着急受到伤害。

“嗯…”于炀带着哭腔地回应，而身体里的燥热似乎又被祁醉的动作轻而易举地挑起，如今正在他身体里焚烧着，让他急迫的寻求突破口。

祁醉终于忍到了极致，拉着于炀的腰就开始大肆地晃动进出。于炀的惊喘在刚开始还哽在喉咙里，后来也再压抑不住，高声地叫喊出来。

后入的姿势让阴茎无比深入地镶嵌进了洞穴，这极大地满足了两人都按耐已久的欲望，以至于于炀从刚一开始就有被玩坏的感觉。祁醉感觉自己就像在天堂和地狱之间徘徊，每动一下，触感都清晰地传达给他的大脑，告诉他肠壁蠕动的频率和因他动作而产生的灼热温度。

于炀则感觉自己像是要被捅穿了一样，每一次祁醉的手压着自己向后撞击都像要把两个卵蛋都撞进来一般，从前列腺传来的电流传过尾椎给他带来无上的快感和刺激，一直冲击到大脑，如同烟火一般绽放。

“队长…队长…！”于炀狂乱地摇着头，口中只剩下了这两个字，祁醉吻着他，回应着他我在，用最强势进入填满他。

身后被摩擦的几乎要燃烧起来的肠壁让于炀如同置身在岩浆中一般焦躁，他已经几乎要迷失自我，脑子里除了被撞击的快感根本不存在别的东西。他的腿已经软到只能靠着祁醉拉住他的腰来维持平衡，在愈演愈烈的攻势下他感觉自己的身体里被骤然灌进了火热的液体，让他失声尖叫着射出来，脑海里只有一片漆黑，连呼吸的力气都要失去了。

“还行吗？”祁醉带笑的声音从他背后传来，拉着他的腰肢让他靠进自己怀里，打开头顶的喷头，热水让周身都冒着热气。

“嗯…”于炀彻底不敢抬头了，穴里还汩汩留着浓精，让双腿黏糊糊的。

“老公技术好不好？”祁醉得瑟起来，无形的尾巴在后面都快摇开了花。

“好…”

“舒不舒服？”

“嗯…”

“嗯是什么意思？”

“舒…舒服…”

“那明天…我再来？”

于炀扣着墙的手被祁醉拉起来亲，把手指头含进了嘴里。

小队长彻底臊炸了。

“嗯…”


End file.
